


Beams

by askboo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Parse HAS A SUPPORT SYSTEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: The night Jack Zimmermann comes out on public television, Kent's twin sister Lizzie drives down from New York.





	Beams

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlets about Kent Parson's support group, because he HAS ONE, OKAY!

The night Jack Zimmermann comes out on public television, Kent's twin sister Lizzie drives down from New York.

It's a 34 hour drive, and she drives straight through, stopping only to buy gas station coffee and to update her parents on her whereabouts. She knows they would have been more comfortable if she had flown, but Lizzie knows Kenny needs _this_ , the act of someone driving across the country at the drop of a hat, risking their life of their 2001 Corolla and not getting any sleep on his behalf. Lizzie wants to give that to him, even if she shows up City of Lights looking like a plate of garbage, hair greasy and eyes smudged. 

Not that Kenny looks much better, when she gets there. She has a key to his ridiculous condo and lets herself in, calling out for him as she drops her bag in the lobby. She gets a muffled call back from his bedroom, and she finds him there huddled under no less than 4 blankets, empty chip bags everywhere and his phone in his hands. She knows he hasn't slept. Lizzie crawls up on to the bed and plucks the phone from Kenny's unresisting fingers. "How many times have you watched this?" she asked, studying the ESPN video on the screen. He doesn't answer, and she tosses the phone aside with a sigh, laying down with her head nestled against his shoulder. "Aw, Kenny."

"He gets everything," Kenny murmurs, and even without looking Lizzie could tell that he's crying. "No matter what he does, he gets everything in the end."

Lizzie pushesup on to her hands and looks down at him. He was staring at the ceiling, green eyes hollow even if tracks of tears moved down the sides of his face. "That's not about you," she tells him.

"Isn't it?" Kenny says. Finally, he looks at her. "I told myself so many damn times what happened was because he wasn't gonna risk anything for anyone. Turns out, it was just me."

Lizzie reaches and brushes Kenny's hair back from his forehead. "Maybe," she tells him softly. "Not everyone is gonna love us as much as we would like. We're not always the love of someone's life. It's not just you, Kenny."

Kenny closes his eyes, sighing out. He doesn't respond for some time. "What hurts the most is that I don't think I can risk it for anyone. I'm alone either way. I hate him for that, too."

"Kenny, you're not alone," she says quietly. She leans down and kisses his temple. "But you do stink. Like sweat and Doritos. Go shower, have a nap, and then, we're going out for ridiculously expensive authentic Italian pizza."

Kenny stays still with his eyes closed for some time, and she thinks he might have skipped the shower and gone straight for the nap. But then, like always, he's back on his feet in an instant. He rubs at his eyes. "Lizzie, you don't come _from_ New York for pizza."


End file.
